Growing Pains
by princess xica
Summary: Sequel to
1. Comparisons

Chapter 1

"Growing Pains"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari; everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy

_This story is a sequel to my story "Blow the Candles Out". No one was really begging for it or anything but I just felt like picking back up with these characters since I enjoyed them so much the first time. And yes the title is a little corny but since this one is going to deal with the evolution of all of the characters relationships, its appropriate.  I really think you need to read the first story to understand the sequel, but that's up to you. Anyone will tell you that I'm a feedback slut so please read and review if you would be so kind._

"Clark, this just isn't going to work out"

Clark looked up from the tractor motor he was tinkering with and stared at Chloe like she was out of her mind. "Chloe stop overreacting".

"No Clark, I'm absolutely serious. I've put up with a lot from you these past few months, but this is going _too_ far".

"Chloe, it's only a tractor".

"Humph" Chloe sniffed, "Chloe Sullivan does not ride tractors, it's uncivilized".

At that Clark smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Uncivilized? Oh, so I guess strip poker in the hay loft and skinny dipping at crater lake is "more" civilized?" he asked walking towards her.

Chloe blushed, but remained firm, "I'm just saying Clark, there have got to be better ways for us to spend time together than rumbling around on some phallic farm equipment". 

"Chloe, we've been over this a million times. Between school, you, and the 'Torch" my parents think I'm not spending enough time helping out at the farm as it is. So this is the best I can do".

"I know," Chloe sighed. "Maybe it's a blessing in disguise that I have to go to that wedding this weekend. I wouldn't want your parents to start thinking badly of me".

"No Chloe, my parents adore you, its me that they think is irresponsible".

 "If you say so. Listen, why don't I just clear out of here okay? You can get everything done and I'll just have to find some way to occupy myself this evening". 

"Are you sure?" Clark asked pulling Chloe close.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I _did_ have a life before you came along remember?" Chloe said, giggling as Clark's fingers tickled the small of her back. 

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, things are a lot more fun nowadays" Clark replied, kissing Chloe gently. "So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno" Chloe said thoughtfully, "Lana's working at the _Talon_ tonight so I'll probably try to extract Mari from the mansion".

"She has been spending more time there than usual the past couple of days".

"Well apparently Lex has to go to Metropolis for a conference. He's leaving tonight. I'd say she's experiencing a little separation anxiety".

"Why?" Clark asked, clearly confused. 

"Well" Chloe said, walking towards her car, "this will be the first time he's gone away without her for longer than a day or two".

"So?"

_"Sooo_ she knew him in Metropolis Clark. And for all the obvious positive influences small town life has had, the person that he was is still inside him".

"So basically she doesn't trust him." Clark said, opening up Chloe's car door. 

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know for sure is that she's worried that by comparison to all the pleasures of Metropolis she'll look a little less exciting".

"That's ridiculous, Lex lo-…" Clark started, "well I mean, Lex, he really…".

"Exactly Clark. She has no idea really where things stand with them. And she never really felt the need to define it until now, so she's a little freaked out". 

"I think everything will work out. Lex would never try to hurt her". 

"Well you know what they say about best intentions. But enough about them. Do I get a good-bye kiss? I'll be gone for _three whole days_" Chloe said.

"I don't know how I'll survive", Clark murmured against Chloe's lips. 

"Lex we've really got to do something about your wardrobe".

"What!?" 

"I mean seriously, I know black goes with everything but I think you're taking this a little too far". Mari's eyes rested on the rack containing Lex's dress shirts and rolled her eyes. "And don't even get me started on this purple thing".

"I don't believe this", Lex said as he exited the bathroom and stepped into the closet. 

"Me either, even morticians throw in a few primary colors once in a while". 

"No, I mean I can't believe you're complaining about my clothes. Don't all those  women's magazines warn people like you not to try and change men?"

Mari turned around to face him, and the words got caught in her throat. Lex was fresh out of the shower, clad in only a towel, drops of water still clinging to his body. 

"And besides, if we got rid of all my shirts, what would you wear?" Lex said gesturing towards the deep purple shirt that constituted all of what Mari was wearing at the moment. 

"Okay then. I'll take it all back on one condition", she said playfully.

"Mari, I'm not staying home".

"Why not?" Mari purred, switching tactics.

Lex smirked, Mari was a lot of things, but subtle wasn't one of them. " Mari, I have to go to work _sometime_. And if I have any chance of making more out of LexCorp than one fertilizer plant, I've got to stay visible".

Mari didn't say anything and just pouted. She was really laying it on thick now. 

"Believe me, I'd rather be here with you, than schmoozing all those Fortune 500 cronies".

"If you say so" Mari huffed, grabbing one of Lex's suits and walking into the bedroom. 

"Unbelievable" Lex muttered to himself, and followed her.

Lex leaned against the doorway and watched as Mari finished packing his suitcase. She bustled back and forth, pulling things from the closet and bureaus, and placing them neatly inside. It was something that he was more than capable of doing it for himself, but she seemed to feel some need to do this. It would have been cute if it weren't slowly becoming obvious that she was absolutely insane. On her next pass into the closet Lex grabbed her and walked her over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled her down next to him.  

"Mari, what is this all about?"

"What is what all about? I'm just trying to help you pack for your 'big' week in Metropolis".

"You're acting like a madwoman", Lex replied. 

"Abandon me for a week, and now you insult me. Well maybe while you're in Metropolis maybe you can find someone a little more level-headed that me" she said, jumping away from the bed and yanking open the dresser drawer that held the few things she kept there. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "You're jealous".

"Me? Jealous? Please. _I_ am jealous of nothing"

"You are. You're one psycho pool of jealous rage. You think I'm going to go to Metropolis and find someone else. That's great Mari". 

Mari paused; what the hell was he getting angry about? She's the one who was about to get replaced by some air-headed heiress. 

Mari whirled on him, "Don't you cop an attitude with me Lex. Don't forget I know all about your wild days in Metropolis. They were my main source of entertainment for years. And I know you'd like everyone believe that you've seen the light and changed your ways but I know better. You just haven't been tested. The minute you get back there those floozies are going to come out of the woodwork, attracted by the scent of your bank account, and you won't be able to handle it Lex. Who cares about the naive "kid" in Smallville when there's tons of jaded socialites willing to put up with anything just to stay 'visible'". 

 Lex had to resist the urge to laugh. The same woman who had just been proclaiming how incapable she was of jealousy was exhibiting textbook green-eyed monster syndrome. It was becoming apparent that no rational conversation could solve this, it was time to go back to basics. 

Advancing upon her Lex grabbed Mari, and before she knew what happening he was hoisting her over his shoulder. He carried her to the bed and dropped her like a sac of potatoes. He climbed in after her and pinned her arms to the sides, straddling her. 

"_Lex,_ stop it!" Mari whined, but Lex ignored her pleas. 

Eventually she stopped trying to fight him and she lie still, her lips poked out in her usual pout. 

"That's better", Lex said, loosening his grip on her arms, but still holding her still. "Mari, I don't really know where that little performance came from, and I'm not sure who you have less faith in, me, or you".

Mari started to speak, but he shushed her, dragging a finger slowly across her lips. "You need to know that if I wanted someone else, I would have someone else. But you can rest assured that at this moment the last thing I need is to divide my attention with another person. You wear me out as it is". Lex hesitated, not sure if he should say more. 

Mari looked thoughtful. "So basically you're saying that I'm such a colossal pain in the ass that I've turned you off all other women, but the sex is good so you'll keep me around?"

"Something like that".

"Not exactly Shakespeare but I'll take what I can get". 

Lex sighed and lie down on the bed next to Mari. She rolled over and placed her head on his chest, trying to commit the feeling to memory. Lex softly stroked her hair and Mari sighed contentedly. _This_ was what he was going to miss. 

His relationship with Mari wasn't quite turbulent, but it wasn't smooth sailing either. They were both rightly paranoid about being seen in public together, because the fact remained that he was still seen as a pariah by most of the residents of Smallville. Lex could care less about the antiquated opinions of the Smallville townies, but Mari was another story. She was part of a family that had a positive reputation in the community, and she would be ill advised to sully it. Metropolis was equally off limits because gossip-hounds dogged his every step, and Mari's parents were very much a part of the Metropolis social scene. In a few years maybe it wouldn't be such big deal, but from what he knew of Mari's family they'd pack her off to boarding school at the first hint of scandal. 

As a result they spent most of their time together in the mansion, which brought on a whole new set of problems. _Someone_ was always bursting in. Be it Lionel, business associates, security and even Clark, many a private evening had been ruined by unwanted company. Sometimes Lex wondered why he even bothered. But every once in a while he'd pull out a picture he kept hidden in his desk and it reminded him. It was just a candid snapshot that Chloe took at Mari's birthday party earlier in the year. He was sitting in one of the dining room chairs with Mari in his lap. They looked to be in conversation about something. The remarkable thing to Lex, was the expression on his face. Lex as a rule avoided cameras, save the few LexCorp publicity stills he had sat for, and in every picture he'd ever seen of himself he had the same grim, emotionless expression. But here simply sitting with Mari he was smiling, most likely at whatever absolutely absurd thing that was coming out of her mouth. It amazed even him how foreign happiness was to him. But he was happy now. LexCorp was slowly but surely gaining its footing and his father seemed to have taken a hiatus from testing him. Mari was just icing. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes Mari".

"I'm going to miss you". 

"I'll miss you too", _you have no idea how much._

"I'm sorry I spazzed out, I just…" she trailed off.

"I know" Lex said simply, reading more into her silence than he had ever thought possible. They both knew what was supposed to come next, but neither of them was ready for that yet. 

"So do we get to have good-bye sex now or what?" 

In spite of himself Lex laughed loud and hard. This woman was going to be the death of him. 


	2. Road Trip

Chapter 2

Growing Pains

A Smallville story by Xica

Disclaimer: All the usuals apply. All I own is my poor Smallville infested brain and the characters that are created from it. 

_This chapter is a bit talky, but I'm trying to set some things up. I started writing this in order to make a lovely Chlark story of course, but also because I wanted something that more or less included most of the characters in the SV universe. I read lots of fic that are Chlark, but never mention Pete or Lana. Or Chlex,  that includes Clark, but usually forgets everyone else. I'm not against stories like that (hell, I love most of them!) but I always wonder what happens to everyone else. So if I'm not focusing on your faves right now, take heart I'll get back to them soon._

Late the afternoon Mari stood in the Kent kitchen, up to her elbows in bread dough. Ever since she had been "relocated" to Smallville Martha Kent had taken it upon herself to be Mari's surrogate mother. In the recent months Martha had noticed a change in the young girl, a sort of anxiousness in the girl's eyes that she just couldn't ignore. 

"That's good Mari. I think you can stop kneading it now…Mari?…I said you could stop now".

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Kent. I just spaced out for a while", Mari said, pulling her hands from the dough ball and placing it into a bowl. "So what next?"

Trying hard to suppress the frown she felt forming Martha reached into the cabinet and pulled down two large mugs. "Well for now we take a little breather while the dough rises. Why don't we have a cup of tea?" 

Mari nodded and took the mug Martha handed her, and they took a seat at the kitchen table. 

"So, uh anything new going on?" Martha asked tentatively.

Mari paused, "No, not really. Just school and all that".

"Well Clark mentioned that you joined the "Torch".

"Oh yeah, well that's been great. I've written a few little 'slice of life' things, but really I just do behind the scenes stuff. Layout and stuff".

"Oh" Martha nodded. 

"It's been great though. Watching Chloe freak out over deadlines and Clark literally cowering in her wake is more entertaining than I thought it could be". 

Martha chuckled at the image sprung into her head. Martha had had her reservations about Clark becoming serious with Chloe so quickly, but time had proven her initial worries invalid. Underneath her inquisitive exterior Chloe had a heart of gold, and it was obvious to her that the young woman was truly taken with her son. 

"I'm really glad they worked it out, ya know? They were both so scared, but I knew it would all work out" Mari said matter-of-factly, "I think at first Clark was kinda mad at me for butting in, but they were just torturing each other. I couldn't ignore that".

"Well I'm just glad that you and Clark have gotten close again" Martha said honestly. 

"Me too. It's funny to look at all the pictures and stuff from when we were little. You would never have thought we would have just dropped out each other's lives". 

At that Martha shifted uncomfortably. Over the years the entire family had had to sever ties in the hopes of keeping Clark's abilities a secret. The incident in the woods had been a close call, and had the children been any older, it would have been almost impossible to keep the questions from arising. 

"Mom! I'm home!" 

The voice pulled Martha from her thoughts. "We're in here honey!" Martha called out, emphasizing the 'we're' so that Clark didn't zip in on super-speed or something equally unexplainable. 

"Hey Mom, Mari. What's up?"

"Your mother is teaching me how to make bread", Mari said as her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that the caller ID screen read "Met Home", shorthand for her parent's home in Metropolis. Mari gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to curse out loud. Whenever her parents called it always ended in her becoming extremely pissed off. "Would you guys excuse me for a moment?" she said hastily and bolted for the living room. 

"I hope nothing's wrong" Martha said, her voice echoing motherly concern. 

"I'm sure it's nothing" Clark said reaching into the refrigerator for a snack. "Mari's just dramatic". 

"Clark, you two are friends right?"

"Yeah mom, you know that". Clark said confused.

"Well have you noticed anything unusual going on recently? There just seems to be something different about her, like she's hiding something".

Crap. Clark was never good at lying to his parents, but there was no way he could tell his mother why Mari was acting strange. 

"Well she's dating this guy and they're just trying to keep it quiet. She's just a little stressed out". 

Not backing down, Martha asked "Well why would she want to keep it a secret Clark?"

"Well, uh. Well you know how it is mom. They just run in different crowds and you know how people gossip. They just wouldn't understand" Clark said quickly.

"Well how much do you know about him?" 

"Mom, he's a good guy, I promise. You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt my friends". 

From the other side of the wall Mari smiled at Clark's defense of her. Sometimes she wondered if Clark wasn't just tolerating her because of her friendship with Chloe. Suddenly she came up with an idea to show Clark how much she appreciated him. 

            Mari bounded back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

            "Is everything alright honey?" Martha asked.

            "Everything's great Mrs. Kent. Hey Clark, how would you feel about a weekend in Metropolis?"

                                                            **********************

"You're *****ouch* coming here?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Mari's parents want her to go to some benefit thing tomorrow night and she invited me along for the trip".

"That's  *ouch* great! _Hey, could you cool it with the pins! I'm bleeding here__!_ So when are you guys getting here?"

"Well at first Mari was going to call Lex and ask him to send the helicopter, but she wants to surprise  him so we're driving instead".

"_Oka,y okay, it fits. Yes, just let me down from here"_ Chloe yelled to someone.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry about that Clark. I'm getting fitted for my bridesmaid dress and since I couldn't come to the other fittings the seamstress is **punishing** me by making me a human pin cushion!" Chloe growled. 

"So what's your schedule like?" Clark asked, stuffing a pair of jeans into his duffel bag. 

"Well we've got family bonding/rehearsal dinner crap tonight, and then a 'ladies-only' breakfast tomorrow morning. The wedding starts at three, and then the reception starts around five or so".

"Busy girl", Clark said.

"Yeah well don't get any ideas about not coming anyway. Are you staying with the Wesley's?"

"Yeah".

"Good".

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Well Clark, the Wesley's condo is about a block and a half away from the hotel I'm staying in".

"Oh really? Clark said, suddenly very interested. 

"I thought you'd like that. I might have to start arranging an alibi or two" Chloe said slyly. 

Clark pondered that statement with a smile until he heard the doorbell ring. "Hey Chloe I think Mari's here. I'd better get going".

"The sooner the better. 

Clark and Chloe said their good-byes and Clark hustled down the stairs. As he entered the family room he found his father sitting on the couch, his mouth set in a firm line. He'd received permission from his mother for the trip, but that, like everything else, was pending approval from Jonathan Kent.

"I hear you're going to Metropolis son"

Clark sighed heavily, "Dad, it's just for two days".

"Clark you know how your mother and I feel about you spending so much time away from the farm".

"I know dad, but Mari has to go and she wanted some company".

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Chloe is in Metropolis too would it?" Jonathan said knowingly.

Unable to restrain himself Clark blushed a deep crimson. "Dad…"

"Clark, don't bother. I know you're a young man and you want to do different things, but you need to be careful"

"Dad!"

"Now Clark just hear me out"

"Jonathan!" Martha said admonishingly walking into the room with Mari trailing behind her, "I thought we agreed no third degree".

"Martha, I'm just telling Clark that he needs to be careful. Metropolis and Smallville are about as different as it gets". 

"If it makes you feel any better Mr. Kent, we're staying with my parents. And they can be pretty strict". Jonathan nodded at that, but he wasn't entirely convinced. The last time Clark went to Metropolis the  trouble with Phelan had soon followed. 

"Dad, I promise. Everything will be fine". 

Jonathan's eyes scanned the two pairs of teenage eyes staring at him expectantly and had to resist a chuckle. However one quick look at Martha's stern expression sobered him up quickly.

"Okay okay, I give in".

Clark's frown was immediately replaced with a wide smile. "Thanks, dad!" he said excitedly, picking up his bag. 

"Honey, I packed you kids some snacks and lemonade for the trip. I don't want you two stopping anywhere, it'll be dark soon".

"Thanks mom" Clark said, taking the small cooler from his mother and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call as soon as I get there".

"And Mari, be sure to tell your mother I said hello. I missed her the last time  I was in Metropolis".

"No problem" Mari replied.

"Ready?" Clark asked. 

"Yup" she replied cheerfully, shaking her car keys. As they exited the house Clark stopped suddenly. Sitting in his driveway was not the old Volvo she usually drove, in its place was a medium sized metallic SUV, glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. A quick scan of the bumper told him that the car was a LEXUS. 

"I suppose I don't need to ask where the new wheels came from" Clark said quietly, so his parents didn't hear. 

Mari smiled indulgently, "It's just a little loaner Clark. I couldn't very well take my grandmothers car. How would she get around all by herself?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in mock innocence.

"Yeah Mari, you're a saint" Clark said sarcastically as he climbed in and sank into the cushy leather. 

"Where on earth does a girl that young get a car like that?" Jonathan wondered out loud. 

Martha said nothing, but she definitely had an idea.


	3. City Limits

 "You're *****ouch* coming here?" Chloe asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, Mari's parents want her to go to some benefit thing tomorrow night and she invited me along for the trip".

"That's  *ouch* great! _Hey, could you cool it with the pins! I'm bleeding here!_ So when are you guys getting here?"

"Well at first Mari was going to call Lex and ask him to send the helicopter, but she wants to surprise him so we're driving instead".

"_Oka,y okay, it fits. Yes, just let me down from here"_ Chloe yelled to someone.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry about that Clark. I'm getting fitted for my bridesmaid dress and since I couldn't come to the other fittings the seamstress is **punishing** me by making me a human pin cushion!" Chloe growled. 

"So what's your schedule like?" Clark asked, stuffing a pair of jeans into his duffel bag. 

"Well we've got family bonding/rehearsal dinner crap tonight, and then a 'ladies-only' breakfast tomorrow morning. The wedding starts at three, and then the reception starts around five or so".

"Busy girl", Clark said.

"Yeah well don't get any ideas about not coming anyway. Are you staying with the Wesley's?"

"Yeah".

"Good".

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Well Clark, the Wesley's condo is about a block and a half away from the hotel I'm staying in".

"Oh really? Clark said, suddenly very interested. 

"I thought you'd like that. I might have to start arranging an alibi or two" Chloe said slyly. 

Clark pondered that statement with a smile until he heard the doorbell ring. "Hey Chloe I think Mari's here. I'd better get going".

"The sooner the better. 

Clark and Chloe said their good-byes and Clark hustled down the stairs. As he entered the family room he found his father sitting on the couch, his mouth set in a firm line. He'd received permission from his mother for the trip, but that, like everything else, was pending approval from Jonathan Kent.

"I hear you're going to Metropolis son"

Clark sighed heavily, "Dad, it's just for two days".

"Clark you know how your mother and I feel about you spending so much time away from the farm".

"I know dad, but Mari has to go and she wanted some company".

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Chloe is in Metropolis too would it?" Jonathan said knowingly.

Unable to restrain himself Clark blushed a deep crimson. "Dad…"

"Clark, don't bother. I know you're a young man and you want to do different things, but you need to be careful"

"Dad!"

"Now Clark just hear me out"

"Jonathan!" Martha said admonishingly walking into the room with Mari trailing behind her, "I thought we agreed no third degree".

"Martha, I'm just telling Clark that he needs to be careful. Metropolis and Smallville are about as different as it gets". 

"If it makes you feel any better Mr. Kent, we're staying with my parents, and I doubt they'll take their eyes of me for a minute".

Jonathan nodded at that, but he wasn't entirely convinced. The last time Clark went to Metropolis the trouble with Phelan had soon followed. 

"Dad, I promise. Everything will be fine". 

Jonathan's eyes scanned the two pairs of teenage eyes staring at him expectantly and had to resist a chuckle. However one quick look at Martha's stern expression sobered him up quickly.

"Okay okay, I give in".

Clark's frown was immediately replaced with a wide smile. "Thanks, dad!" he said excitedly, picking up his bag. 

"Honey, I packed you kids some snacks and lemonade for the trip. I don't want you two stopping anywhere, it'll be dark soon".

"Thanks mom" Clark said, taking the small cooler from his mother and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call as soon as I get there. Ready?" he asked, turning to Mari.

"Yup" she replied cheerfully, shaking her car keys. As they exited the house Clark stopped suddenly. Sitting in his driveway was not the old Volvo she usually drove, in its place was a medium sized metallic SUV, glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. A quick scan of the bumper told him that the car was a LEXUS. 

"I suppose I don't need to ask where the new wheels came from" Clark asked quietly, so his parents didn't hear. 

Mari smiled indulgently, "It's just a little loaner Clark. I couldn't very well take my grandmothers car. How would she get around all by herself?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in mock innocence.

"Yeah Mari, you're a saint" Clark said sarcastically as he climbed in and sank into the cushy leather. 

"Where on earth does a girl that young get a car like that?" Jonathan wondered out loud. 

Martha said nothing, but she definitely had an idea. 

"Mom? Dad?" Mari called out as she stepped into the front hall. Hearing nothing she continued down towards the study, and the finally the library. Not finding anyone Mari sighed and returned to the front room where Clark was standing, almost as if he was afraid to sit down. He'd only been here once or twice before as a child and the place still unnerved him.

"Don't worry Clark no one's going to yell at you for getting mud on the carpet or anything, we're a little old for that".

"Yeah, well I guess old habits die hard. Your nanny used to make me scared to touch anything".

Mari laughed, "I'd completely forgotten about old Mrs. Crabby Cakes! She was the worst!".

"It is not nice to speak ill of someone behind their backs Ms. Wesley" said a grave voice. Mari and Clark both turned around to find Elliot, the Wesley's butler standing at the entrance. 

"20 lashes with a wet noodle, or shall I just submerge myself in a vat of chocolate til I've learned my lesson?" Mari replied teasingly and the older man broke out in a smile. 

"So how are things in Smallville?"

"Things are great. I really like living there a lot more than I thought I would". 

"I'm glad to hear it" he said, casting a skeptical eye towards Clark. "and who is your young friend?"

"Elliot! How could you forget! This is Clark Kent".

Elliot eyed Clark with a look of disbelief on his face. "Little Clark Kent? The kid who could eat his weight in s'mores without stopping for air?" 

Clark blushed, "That would be me" he said sheepishly. 

"Well, nice to see you again young man. I take it you've come in for the banquet tomorrow evening".

"Duty calls" Mari said, rolling her eyes. "Time to put on the perfect daughter hat".

"Don't mind her" Clark interjected, "She's been moaning and groaning the entire trip".

"Whatever Clark, you have no clue what its like to be used as a pawn in your parent's image game". 

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you're home again. This place has been entirely too quite since you left". Elliot said sincerely. "Oh and before I forget. A Miss Sullivan called for you. She said to let you know that she wasn't feeling well and had retired to her hotel room". 

Mari stifled a laugh and Clark blushed even deeper. "Thanks Elliot. I'm going to go to my room now and show Clark the guest room". Motioning for Clark to follow her she headed towards the long hallway. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Elliot! Are you expecting my parents this evening?" 

"No ma'am" Elliot called out, "they've gone to dinner at the Goldstein's and then to the symphony". 

"Thanks" she replied flatly, unable to keep a hint of sadness out of her voice. 

            After she showed Clark his room and more importantly, gave him directions to Chloe's hotel, Mari continued on towards her bedroom. 

            Once inside Mari lie back against the door with a sigh. Catching sight of herself in the full-length mirror, she was happy that her parents weren't around. She'd have time to do damage control before her mother saw her. Walking towards the mirror Mari began ticking off a checklist in her head. Her ends were shot and her skin was blotchy and shiny, her eyes tired from too many evenings spent staring at computer screens in the _Torch_ office. She'd have to go to the salon first thing in the morning for a hair cut and a facial. Looking down at her hands she added a manicure to the list. Too many weekends spent riding with Lana had taken their toll. Her jeans were slightly frayed and stained from the time she'd gone camping with Clark and encountered more mud than she had ever thought possible. She was wearing sneakers, which was a veritable sin in this house, but prim loafers and heels were just not conducive to a life in Smallville. She realized that in order to appease her parents she'd have to wash away any trace of her life in Smallville, a life that she had come to love and cherish. A life that included Lex.

 She sighed and lay across her childhood bed, inhaling the fresh scent of the detergent. She felt extremely lonely all of a sudden. Reaching across to the nightstand she picked up the phone. She instinctively dialed the number to the mansion, but then hung up quickly when she realized her mistake. Lex wasn't back in Smallville, he was in Metropolis, most like less than ten minutes away, but she couldn't be with him now. The risk was just too high. Replacing the phone back on the charger, Mari turned off the lamp and snuggled under her covers. Her usual bedtime ritual of cleaning, brushing and rolling would have to wait. Trying to remember a simpler time she grabbed the stuffed animal resting on the pillow beside her and hugged it tight, muffling her sobs. 

Emerging from the bathroom Chloe unwrapped the towel from around her head and shook out her partially damp hair, running her fingers through it. Reaching into her suitcase she pulled out a simple cotton camisole and pulled it over her head. She reached for the matching pajama pants and pulled them on. She walked towards the mirror and admired the view. The hot pulsating water in the shower had got her blood pumping, leaving a rosy glow to her skin. The camisole was tight in all the right places and the pajama pants hung loosely on her hips. She smelled lightly of vanilla, courtesy of a scented body lotion. Everything was absolutely perfect…well almost. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was nearly nine. Where the hell was Clark?

Chloe climbed onto the bed and lie down flipping lazily through the channels. Luckily for Chloe she had a room to herself. Gabe had remarked that Chloe was finally too old to share a room with her 'daddy'. Chloe smirked, wondering if he would feel the same way if he knew Clark was within walking distance. Suddenly Chloe heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" she called out, praying it wasn't someone in her family checking on her. 

"Do you even have to ask?" came Clark's voice from the other side. 

Chloe grinned and quickly opened the door finding Clark holding a small brown paper bag. 

"Hey you!" she said excitedly, pulling him inside. "What took you so long?"

"Well it's not as if there's some black hole I can drive through to get here Chloe" he said, leaning down to kiss her gently. 

"I know, but it feels like I've been waiting FOREVER!" she said with a smile. "What's in the bag?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Clark replied, grinning mischievously, stepping past her and placing the bag on a small table. 

"I've got my ways of getting it out of you Kent". 

"Later" Clark replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, I thought you were _so_ ill". 

"Yeah well, lets just say" Chloe said pushing Clark down into a chair and sitting in his lap, "I'm feeling a lot better now". Chloe pressed her lips to Clark's in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Chloe couldn't help but ask, "Now what's in the bag Kent?"

Clark laughed and reached over, grabbing the bag and handing it to Chloe. Smiling Chloe reached in and pulled out a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and two spoons.

"Chocolate Fudge Brownie! My favorite!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Well I know how much you like to have some when you're sick, but since you're feeling better…" Clark said, reaching for the ice cream.

"Hands off, Kent!" Chloe squealed, pulling away from him and shooting across the room. Chloe settled on the bed, reclining on the headboard. Clark watched as she popped the lid off of the ice cream and savored her first spoonful. He stood and walked across the room climbing onto the bed beside her. He reached for the extra spoon but Chloe slapped his hand away. "No" she said, as if scolding a small child. Clark smiled and reached again, but Chloe grabbed the spoon and flung it across the room. "No!" she said again with more emphasis. 

"Chloe!"

"Beg" Chloe said with a sly smile. 

            "No, I don't think so" Clark replied. 

            "And why not?" Chloe asked, slightly surprised.

            "Because I can think of something I want a lot more than ice cream". 

            Chloe was rendered speechless as Clark dipped his head into the curve of her neck and began kissing her lightly. 

            Chloe squirmed at the sensation and quickly placed the ice cream on her nightstand. Her hands wandered to Clark's broad shoulders. "Clark" Chloe murmured as he moved upwards, trailing kisses along her jaw line and up to her lips. 

 "I'm so happy you're here," Chloe said sincerely.

"Me too" Clark responded, his lips gently brushing against hers. 

"How much time do you have?" Chloe asked.

"Not much" Clark groaned, looking at the clock on Chloe's nightstand. "Mari already went to sleep and if I'm not looking forward to facing her parents alone if I come in after them. 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make the best of the time we have", Chloe said with a smile before kissing Clark again. 

Clark's tongue explored Chloe's mouth gently, savoring the feeling. Chloe groaned and lie back, pulling Clark on top of her. Clark adjusted his body so as to not crush her and slid one leg between her thighs. Chloe reached down and pulled at the hem of her camisole, pulling it quickly over her head. 

Although the sight wasn't quite unfamiliar to him now, Clark couldn't help but blush every time he saw Chloe's body. 

"Touch me Clark" Chloe commanded softly.

Clark's large hand immediately cusped Chloe's breast, kneading it slowly. Chloe moaned pushed her body into his. She pushed her fingers into the small space between their bodies and started unbuttoning Clark's shirt. Clark stiffened.

"Clark?" 

"Sorry, Chloe. I just thought I heard someone".

"Clark, its fine. Everyone's at the dinner and…" Chloe stopped abruptly as she heard a knock on the door of her room.

"Shit!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping from the bed. "Hold on!"

"Are you okay honey?" the familiar voice of Gabe Sullivan called out. 

"Ummm, I'm fine dad" Chloe screeched, quickly pulling her camisole back over her head.

_            "Chloe, what are we going to do?" _ Clark whispered, quickly buttoning his shirt back up. 

            _"Hide in the bathroom, turn on the bath water"_ Chloe replied frantically, yanking down her pajama pants and pulling on her bathrobe. Once Clark was behind the  bathroom door, she ran to the door of her hotel room and let in her father.

            "Hi dad" Chloe said breathlessly. 

            "Chloe what took you so long?" her father asked, his voice full of fatherly concern.

            "Sorry, I was slightly indecent dad. I was just about to take a bath".

            "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor honey? You look awful flushed" Gabe replied, putting a hand to his daughter's forehead. 

            "Dad. It's almost ten o'clock, where would we find a doctor this time of night? And besides, I'm fine. Nothing a hot bath and a good night's sleep won't cure, I promise".

            "Well…" Gabe said, eyeing Chloe warily, "if you're sure".

            "Dad, I'm fine".

            "Okay then, well I'm gonna hit the sack honey. Don't stay up too late, we've got a big day tomorrow".

            "I promise" she said, reaching up and kissing her dad on the cheek. 

            "Goodnight honey" Gabe said.

            Chloe closed the behind her father and sighed deeply. The door to the bathroom creaked open slowly and Clark stuck his head out.

            "All clear?"

            "All clear" Chloe replied.

            "That was a close one. I don't even want to think about what would happen if your dad had figured out I was in here".

            Chloe only shuddered in return. 

            "I'm gonna get out of here okay? I think we've cheated fate enough for one night".

            "Do you have to go?" Chloe said, pouting and rubbing her hands up and down Clark's chest.

            "Nice try Chloe".

            "Suit yourself" Chloe said, smiling. "Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

            __

Meanwhile back in Smallville…..

Lana stared at the phone in absolute shock. She'd heard the words come out of it, but she hadn't yet been able to process them. "Really a great opportunity…long distance relationships never work…I don't have another choice", and then finally, "Goodbye". Realizing that no explanations were going to come from the plastic earpiece, Lana replaced it in the charger. Lana had always heard people describe feeling numb, but tonight was the first time she could recognize the feeling. Somehow, she had done it again. Once again she had let herself get wrapped up in someone, only to have that person ripped from her life. This time it was an art school scholarship that had ruined her life.  

Lana felt a drop of water on her hand, and only then did she realize that she was crying. Lana studied the small droplet, clear except for the swirl of black inside. Within seconds an avalanche of tears were streaming down her cheeks. She rose quickly and exited the room running quickly down the short hall to Chloe's room. The darkness reminded her that Chloe and Gabe were in Metropolis. Lana ran back to her room and picked up the phone to call Mari, but she remembered that she was in Metropolis and had taken Clark with her.

Sighing deeply, Lana hung up the phone yet again and walked into her bathroom. She examined herself under the harsh fluorescent lights. She was an absolute mess. Mascara streaked down her cheeks, smudged eye shadow giving her the look of a raccoon. She quickly washed her face and exited the bathroom, feeling at a complete loss. Lana had never been someone who could keep her emotions inside and now more than ever she needed someone to talk to. Up until recently she had always gone to Adam when she needed a sound board. And Chloe was always more than willing to engage in late night chats as long as Lana kept the coffee flowing. Who on earth could she turn to now?

Suddenly, like a flashbulb going off in her head, the answer became amazingly clear and she even felt guilty that she hadn't thought of it before. Picking up the phone once more Lana quickly dialed the number, and prayed that he wasn't out. Finally after a few rings he picked up. "Hi Pete? It's Lana…no, no everything's…well actually everything is pretty rotten at the moment…do you have a minute? I really need someone to talk to…"


End file.
